The catalytic ethynylation of formaldehyde is known as the “Reppe Reaction,” or “Reppe Process.” Known processes of forming copper-containing catalysts used in the Reppe process include impregnation of silicate supports, co-precipitation, and deposition precipitation. However, uniform material preparation remains a challenge.